How Vegeta was Ruined
by ValtraJay
Summary: Y'all are probably thinking, Why did stupid GT have to ruin everything and make Vegeta have a haircut and a mustache? Well, I made up a silly oneshot to make fun of that decision to destroy Vegeta's look. We all hate the GT version, so let's have some fun


**A/N: Warning...it depends on your perseption of the character Vegeta...but some people might think I am OOCing...but guess what? WHO CARES? This is a stupid, short, and may-or-may-not-be-funny oneshot. So, to all of those flamers out there...DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! This story is not supposed to be taken seriously. So...enjoy! Or..don't enjoy it, whatever you want!

* * *

**

He was getting old, but still looked young. He decided that he same look was getting a little boring and annoying. Also, his wife was starting to get a little older and was starting to look it, so this gave him some extra reasons to give himself this makeover. He didn't really think much of it, or about how he would look, he just thought that it would be a good change. He also thought it might make him look a little more like Bulma's age, but little did he know it made him look younger than he actually was.

"You should really do something with that spiky hair, dad!" said his daughter Bra. He takes things a little too seriously. You see, he looks like a guy that doesn't care about his looks, but he really does. When people tell him he looks gay, he changes some things! Actually, he has some pretty good fashion sense himself, being the husband of Bulma. He knows NOT to wear things like Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Chi Chi wear.

So he took it upon himself to change his look.

"Well if you're so good at judging people's hair cuts than why don't you do something about it?" scolded Vegeta to his daughter.

"Huh?" she looked at her father in surprise. "Are you telling me you want me to cut your hair?" she asked.

"If you think you can do something with my hair than yes," he said with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Usually if anyone needed a hair cut they went to Bulma. His son Trunks' hair used to always get so long really fast and Bulma was the one who cut it. Vegeta had never cut his hair in his entire life because if Saiyans cut their hair it won't grow back. They usually keep the same hair style their whole lives! But, he didn't care. What does he have to lose? Hey, it might look good! Eh…..maybe.

Bra got out the scissors and clipped them in the air twice. "I am going to spice up that spiky hair of yours, dad," she said. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just get it over with," said Vegeta. Soon after, Trunks was passing by with his business suit on and a brief case in his hands. (Get it? "Brief Case?"…..HAHAHA!...crickets ……uh….okay, never mind. So much for a joke. Anyway)

"Uh, what are you doing?" Trunks was surprised to see Vegeta and his sister in the living room with scissor in her hand. What are they on? He lifted one eyebrow in suspicion.

Bra just smiled and Vegeta just kept his cool. "I'm doing something to that ugly haircut of his!" she said and clipped the scissors again. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"What! Ugly? Now, you have crossed the line! You said I should do something with it, you didn't say it was ugly! There is nothing wrong with my Saiyan hair cut, I'm a warrior! We could car less about fashion and whether it looks good or not! Uh!" said Vegeta. His arms are uncrossed now and he is all red faced. Trunks just laughed and so did Bra.

"Sorry to break it to you dad, but the Saiyans are pretty much extinct, and I think that it is time for a new revolution. You're on Earth now and…it's the 21st century! It's time for a new beginning. Besides, it's not like I am going to destroy your hair you have now! I am just going to make it look a little more organized…and sexy!" she said. Once her monologue was over with Trunks and Vegeta where frozen silent.

"Um…okay, well, good luck with that!" Trunks said while walking starting to walk away. Once he was gone Bra looked back at her dad and smiled.

"Ready?" she asked. Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Looking good!" said Bulma when she came out of their room. "Wow, looks great Vegeta! I love it!" she yelled. Then she laughed a little. Vegeta just sighed. 

"All right, that's enough. Now leave me alone about it woman will you?" he said and turned and started walking.

"Sure, sweet thing!" she said and turned around in excitement to go to the lab. Right after she said that Vegeta just firmed up a bit…while turning red.

Nothing major was done to his hair. It was just made a little bit shorter than usual. It looked a little nice since in a way the shortness made him look taller…and he was a short Saiyan.

Just as he was about to go shave that morning for some really retarded and stupid reason he looked in the mirror and decided to shave everything except his mustache. Or…"Moo-stash" is what he would call it because "Mustache" was just too ordinary. He actually looked pretty good after he was done, you see he grows facial hair pretty quickly and his mustache looks pretty evened-out. He just stared at himself for a while. He knows that his father, King Vegeta had a goatee, so he thought that at least a moo-stash would look good on him.

After the bathroom scene, he decided to try on some new clothes. He put on a red Capsule Corp. Jacket and some blue-yet shiny-spandex pants with a golden belt and some black boots. Underneath was a dark red tank top. This sent Bulma on a journey because he just looked so hot! Everyone just loved to see Vegeta in his spandex! And his new look….looked good to Bulma!

"So how do I look, Trunks?" wispered Vegeta quietly so no one could hear them. Trunks just looked as his Dad in amazment. He didn't know what to say!

"Uh...you ah...look...great Dad! Just great!" and then Trunks turned and walked away as fast as he could. This was typcial Trunks, he usually lied about everyone's outfits. The truth is, Vegeta just decided to change his look for the heck of it! Some people can't understand that...

It's sort of a shame though…because a lot of Vegeta fans didn't like it! They thought he looked gay! Oh well…

Know who else thought he looked gay? His daughter. It wasn't the hair cut because, obviously, she did that! But it was the…mustache!

"Dad! You need to shave that mustache! It makes you look like a geek!" she said and gave him a hair-flip and stormed away.

A geek…a geek….a geek…a geek…kept on echoing in his head. A geek? NO! He can't afford to look like a geek! Gohan is the geek, not him! If Vegeta looks like a geek, than the world must come to an end! Stop everything! Vegeta MUST go shave!

So I guess y'all should already know what happened. He ended up shaving it…but his hair is unfortunately still short…I know that a lot of us like it long…it's sad isn't it?

The REALLY sad thing is…know one even noticed that he even had a mustache and shaved it! Poor Vegeta….

* * *

**A/N: Retarded? Or Cool? Tell me. Review. All opinions will be considered. Good or bad. I will not take offense. **

* * *


End file.
